EP033
Summary As a crowd of people cheer on, Alex throws his Poke Ball, happy to be competing in the Pokemon League. However, upon throwing the ball, it comes right back at Alex, becoming larger. Just then, he wakes up and walks into the kitchen where his friends and Chris are. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is walking down a dirt path toward the Team Rocket HQ. They begin complaining about how they haven't successfully captured a single Pokemon for Giovanni. Too afraid to see what he would say, they quickly declare their resignations before running off. At Professor Oak's Laboratory, Alex encounters Harry, and they immediately begin to argue before Professor Oak tells them that the two top Trainers of Pallet Town should get along. He goes on to say that they both have eight Badges, and that the Pokemon League will be held on top of Indigo Plateau in one month, with more than 100 Trainers competing. At Alex's house, the doorbell rings and Chris answers it, finding Team Rocket disguised as a news crew. They claim to be from the Pokemon News Network and want to interview Alex. Chris tells them that Alex is with his friends at Professor Oak's laboratory. At the lab, Harry goes on to say that he rotates his Pokemon, and that Alex probably doesn't. He also states that Alex probably uses the same Pokemon all the time. Finally, Harry asks him how many Pokemon he has captured. Oak scans their Pokedexes and reveals that Harry has seen 35 Pokemon, while Alex has seen more than 50. However, Oak adds that Harry has captured way more Pokemon than Alex. Harry then suggests to go see all of the Pokemon he caught, and Oak agrees. The group enters a section of the lab where Oak keeps the Pokemon caught by the Pallet Town Trainers in their Poke Balls. Alex has one regular Poke Ball belonging to Aerodactyl. Harry is then mentioned to have caught over 100 Pokemon, meaning he has multiples of some Pokemon. Harry says that the more Pokemon a Trainer has, the better chance of winning. Alex retaliates, saying that Harry's Pokemon are not his friends, and that being friends with Pokemon is more important. Oak goes on to explain that people have different personalities, thus also having different ways of caring for Pokemon. He also says that Pokemon need to be respected and cared for like people. Oak explains his day, and says that he starts off by checking on all of the Pokemon's health. He then decides which to let out of their Poke Balls and into a habitat built especially for that type, and feeds them breakfast. By the afternoon, he studies Pokemon and has recently been studying individual Pokemon of the same types. Then, it is time for dinner and he puts the Pokemon back in their Poke Balls. As they walk through the field, a Scyther, revealed to be one of Harry's Pokemon, greets the gang. Alex checks Scyther's data on his Pokedex. Oak states that Pokemon frequently become more like their Trainers overtime. After explaining that, Aerodactyl flies over and tackles Oak to the ground. Alex remarks that Oak must have all of the Pokemon in the world, but he disagrees and says that there are many more undiscovered species of Pokemon. Alex then remembers the mysterious Pokemon he saw at the beginning of his journey. Harry then suggests a battle for practice, and Alex accepts. Before they can begin, however, an explosion occurs at the far end of the field, and Oak realizes it was coming from the Electric Pokemon preserve. Upon arrival, they see that many Voltorb have blown up because Team Rocket trotted onto their territory. Alex checks Voltorb's data on his Pokedex. Team Rocket performs their motto. Harry challenges them to a fight, but before the fight begins, Alex's Aerodactyl flies at them, sending them blasting off. Harry then departs, saying that he and Alex could have their battle at the Pokemon League; Alex agrees. At that, Oak makes Alex and his friends fix the fence his Aerodactyl broke through. Irritated at first, Alex and his friends then begin working on the fence, knowing there is one month left before the Pokemon League starts. Major Events * Alex and his friends meet Harry again at Professor Oak's Laboratory * Alex, his friends, and Harry learn that the Pokemon League will be held at Indigo Plateau in one month * Harry is revealed to have obtained a Scyther and own more than 100 Pokemon from up to 35 different species * Harry challenges Alex to a battle, but they are interrupted by the appearance of Team Rocket before they can begin Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Harry * Professor Oak * Chris * Butch * Cassidy * Giovanni (mentioned) Pokemon * Aerodactyl (Alex's) * Scyther (Harry's, debut) * Lugia (anime, flashback) * Voltorb (multiple, debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes